Volver en el tiempo
by amoamalfoy
Summary: Viajes en el tiempo. Había estado investigando sobre esos acontecimientos que habían pasado supuestamente tales como: El experimento Filadelfia y el proyecto MounTauk, chronovisor ,,,, Bella deseaba ver a Edward de nuevo y la única forma era viajando en el tiempo donde él era humano...


**Aviso** : Este fic participa en el reto " **Me cambio de raza** " del foro Bite, blood and love.

 ** _Cada uno de estos personajes pertenece ha Stephanie Meyer. Además apareceran varias frases y diálogos de Luna Nueva levemente cambiados…_**

* * *

 ** _Volver en el tiempo :_**

Al llegar a la escuela, me bajé de mi pickup y caminé hacia dentro del plantel. Rápidamente divisé a Edward. Su hermana Alice estaba a su lado, esperándome también.

Llegué hasta ellos y abracé a Edward. Él me dio un tierno beso en la frente, luego se despego de mi abrazo con dulzura.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! —susurró Alice estrechándome con fuerza.

—¡Shhh! —bisbiseé mientras miraba alrededor para cerciorarme de que nadie la había oído. Lo último que me apetecía era cualquier clase de celebración del luctuoso evento. ¿Por qué Alice me hacia esto? Cuantas veces le dije…bueno mejor dicho supliqué que no deseaba absolutamente nada. Lo único que verdaderamente quería, era poseer a Edward, pero eso nunca iba a suceder mientras yo fuese humana. Anhela fervientemente ser un vampiro. Siendo sincera, la verdad es que no entendía su punto de vista. ¿Qué tenía de malo la inmortalidad? Convertirse en vampiro no parecía una cosa tan horrible, al menos no a la manera de los Cullen.

—¡Bella! Acaso me estas ignorando —replicó molesta ella...

—Alice deja tranquila a Bella… —dijo Edward.

—Perdón Alice no te escuche, que era lo que me decías —murmuré interrumpiendo a Edward.

— Bien, aquí tienes tu regalo ¿Cuándo quieres lo puedes abrir ? Aunque si lo abres ahora… —dijo Alice.

—No quiero Obsequios, ya te lo había advertido —protesté interrumpiéndola a mitad de su discurso.

—Okay..., tal vez luego. Pero he visto que te ha gustado el álbum de fotografías que te ha enviado tu madre y la cámara de Charlie.

Suspiré. Por descontado, era mas que obvio que ella debía de saber cuáles iban a ser mis regalos de cumpleaños. Edward no era el único miembro de la familia dotado de extrañas cualidades. Seguramente Alice habría «visto» lo que mis padres planeaban regalarme en cuanto lo hubieran decidido. Bueno no le iba a mentir.

—Sí, son maravillosos.

—Esos obsequios a mí me parecen una idea estupenda. Sólo te haces mayor de edad una vez en la vida, así que lo mejor es documentar bien la experiencia.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ella estaba completamente loca, ya que para mí cada día que permanecía siendo humana era una tortura.

—¿A qué hora vendrás a casa? —continuo Alice, cambiando de tema. Miré a Edward , pero él desvió la mirada.

—Este no sabía que tuviera que ir allí. ¿Cuando fue que me invitaste?

—¡Oh, por favor, Bella, no te pongas difícil! —se quejó ella—. No nos irás a arruinar toda la diversión.

— De que hablas, además, creía que mi cumpleaños era para tener lo que yo deseara, bueno al parcer ahora otros deciden por uno. Así que perdóname Alice pero no iré hoy a ninguna parte.

—No te preocupes Alice, la llevare desde la casa de Charlie justo después de que terminemos las clases —le dijo Edward, ignorándome.

— Tú también te has puesto de parte de ella, ¿Por qué conspiran contra mí? Aunque tengo una excusa válida, para el día de hoy tengo que trabajar —protesté.

—Bella lamento estropearte tan genial cuartada pero hoy no tienes trabajo —repuso Alice con aire de suficiencia—, ya he hablado con la señora Newton sobre eso. Te cambiará el turno en la tienda. Me dijo que te deseara un feliz cumpleaños.

—Pero... pero nadie te autorizo hacer eso —tartamudeé mientras buscaba desesperadamente una excusa—. Lo cierto es que, bueno, todavía no he visto Romeo y Julieta para la clase de Literatura.

Alice resopló con impaciencia.

—Bella por favor, te sabes Romeo y Julieta de memoria.

—Pero el señor Berty dice que necesitamos verlo representado para ser capaces de apreciarlo en su integridad, ya que ésa era la forma en que Shakespeare quiso que se hiciera.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero si ya has visto la película cómo al menos cien veces —me acusó Alice.

—No en la versión de los sesenta. El señor Berty aseguró que era la mejor.  
Finalmente, Alice perdió su sonrisa satisfecha y me miró fijamente.

—Mira Isabella Marie Swan, puedes ponértelo difícil o fácil, tú verás, pero de un modo u otro...

Edward interrumpió su amenaza.

—Tranquilízate, Alice. Si Bella quiere ver una película hoy, que la vea, total es su cumpleaños.

—Así es Alice, hoy el mi cumpleaños no deseado, pero cómo disidieron organizar una fiesta sin mi contecimiento...

—La llevaré sobre las siete —corto Edward—. Os dará más tiempo para organizado todo.

La risa de Alice resonó con fuerza, puse mala cara…

…

Edward me llevó por un pequeño sendero cerca de la casa luego se recostó en un árbol y me miró con expresión impasible.

—Bella, nos vamos.

Inspiré profundamente. Era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparada, pero debía preguntarlo:

—¿Por qué ahora? Otro año...

—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

La respuesta que dijo me confundió. Había pensado que el asunto de la marcha tenía que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz.

—Entonces ¿a que te refieres cuando dices nosotros?... —susurré a modo de pregunta.

—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia, yo no te convengo, Bella.

—De que pamplinas hablas Edward, por favor no seas ridículo —dije enfadada—. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, como puedes decir que no me convienes, yo te amo y sé que tú también a mí.

—Mi mundo no es para ti, soy un ser maligno que no deberia exixtir, la unica forma en la que tú y yo pudieramos estar juntos es, si yo fuese humano —repuso con tristeza.

—Todo esto es culpa de Alice, yo no pedí esa bendita fiesta. ¿Por qu''e no me hicieron caso?

—Tienes razón, no la pediste y lamentablemente no podemos retrasar el tiempo —concedió él.

—No me dejes Edward, tú ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti, adiós, Bella —dijo con voz suave, llena de calma.

—¡Espera! —espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar.

Durante un momento creí que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.

…

Viajes en el tiempo. Había estado investigando sobre esos acontecimientos que habían pasado supuestamente tales como: El experimento Filadelfia y el proyecto MounTauk, chronovisor pero el que más me llamó la atención fue, el incidente Moberly-Jourdain, o también llamado los Fantasmas del Petit Trianon de Versalles, ese suceso ocurrió supuestamente el 10 de agosto 1901 en los jardines del Petit Trianon, el cual involucró a dos mujeres, una de ellas se llamaba Charlotte Anne Moberly y la otra Eleanor Jourdain . Ambas tenían antecedentes educativos, el padre de Moberly era un maestro y un obispo, y el padre de Jourdain era un vicario. Durante un viaje a Versalles, visitaron el Petit Trianon, un pequeño castillo en los jardines del Palacio de Versalles, donde experimentaron un viaje al pasado, y vieron a María Antonieta, así como otras personas de la misma época.

—¡Es allí donde debo ir! —exclamé levantándome del computador —Es la unica forma en la que él y yo podremos estar juntos. Debo ir en el tiempo en la época de cuando Edward era humano, Chicago de 1918. Utilizare mis ahorros para realizar ese viaje, tendré que ir sin que Charlie se de cuenta.

…

Ya tenia todo listo para el viaje.

Escribí una pequeña nota, tomé mi maleta y luego salí de la habitación. Deje la nota pinchada en la nevera y me marché.

…

Al fin estaba en aquel lugar, comencé a pasear por sus jardines cerrando los ojos y anhelando viajar en el tiempo.

—Discúlpeme, señorita se encuentra bien," —dijo una voz desgarradoramente familiar. Abrí los párpados de sopetón y mi boca se abrió de golpe.

Era Edward, mi Edward. Lo observé asombrada. Si era él, su cabello despeinado de color cobrizo era inconfundible, estoy en el 1918.

—¿Señorita? ¿Está usted bien? —repitió de nuevo.

Su voz me volvió de nuevo a la tierra.

—No puedo creer que seas tú —cerré los ojos y los abrí de nuevo. Edward frunció el ceño, no me importaba que él creyera que estaba loca, al fin había logrado mi objetivo, sin pensarlo lo apreté con fuerza contra mi cuerpo y comencé a llorar.

—¿Señorita le sucede algo? —susurró con voz asustada pero no me alejo de él y ahora que iba hacer, Edward no me conocía, como podía estar con él —Estas perdida, puedo ayudarte si lo deseas. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Bella Swan.

—Te llamas Bella.

—Um, no —respondí —Es que no me agrada mi nombre completo, Isabella.

Edward sonrió.

—Es un nombre hermoso, no necesita abreviatura. Bueno me toca presentarme soy Edward Masen…

* * *

Está historia está inconclusa luego de que el reto termine seguiré hacer mas capítulos...

.


End file.
